Heridas
by Vladik
Summary: Una de ermitaños


**Heridas**

Lunes, 13 de Diciembre 1993

Mi mente todavía recuerda algunos fragmentos que aparecían en los libros que uno a uno he devorado desde que me exilié y aislé en la más absoluta soledad…

_Existe una marea en los asuntos humanos, que tomada en pleamar, conduce a la fortuna. Pero si la evitas, todo el viaje de la vida estará lleno de escoños y desgracias... En esa pleamar flotamos ahora, y debemos aprovechar la corriente cuando es favorable... o perderemos nuestro cargamento..._

Supongo que yo evité esa marea, y por ello mi vida es un completo desastre. Hasta el punto que desde hace un tiempo vivo sólo, "escondido" en una montaña. Soy una persona que no puede convivir con nadie. Una persona que se ha llevado demasiadas desilusiones, ha estado al borde del suicidio incluso… Pero supongo que mi vida es como un sendero de espinas, no solo sufro yo, también las personas que se relacionan conmigo…

Quizás es por esta causa que un día decidí evadirme por completo de la sociedad. Para mí era un modo de cortar esas espinas. Sufriría yo, sí, pero de esa forma evitaría que otra gente sufriera. Es por ello, que tal vez, las heridas producidas por esas espinas en mí, son más profundas.

La pregunta que tal vez os haréis es que por qué no he acabado con mi vida, si tan negro lo veía, ¿por qué no puse fin a todo aquello y me olvidaba de todo? Al fin y al cabo ya no me quedan vínculos personales que me aten a una persona. La cosa está entre la vida y yo. Ya no hay un nosotros… ¿por qué entonces sigo luchando contra esta vida?

_No dejes que tu fuego se extinga, chispa a chispa irremplazables en los pantanos desahuciados del no, del todavía no, del absolutamente no…No dejes que perezca el héroe que hay en tu alma, en una frustración solitaria por la vida que merecías, pero nunca has podido alcanzar…El mundo que anhelas puede conseguirse…existe…es real…Es posible…y es tuyo._

Grandes palabras, ¿no es cierto? Encuentro que son las que reflejan mejor la respuesta a esas preguntas. Yo he vivido siempre en condiciones precarias y no he podido descubrir lo que llamaría la parte bonita de la vida. Siento, no… Necesito descubrir ese mundo que anhelo. Que como dice el pequeño fragmento anterior, existe.

Aunque como es lógico, lamentablemente me doy cuenta que lo más probable es que estando solo, no descubra ese pequeño tesoro. ¿Debería volver? No lo creo, he pasado demasiado tiempo apartado de la civilización. Ahora soy un ermitaño. Estoy seguro que todo el mundo piensa de gente como yo que somos raros, insociables y austeros… No van muy desencaminados.

Y volvemos a mis espinas particulares… Es un sentimiento extraño. Esta soledad me enferma, pero a la vez me sana, en un ciclo infinito que no se detiene nunca. He alcanzado un punto en el cual ya no me lamento por haber huido de todo. He aprendido a vivir mi fantasía.

Y es que de verdad estoy viviendo una fantasía. Después de todo estoy todo el día rodeado de palabras. Palabras que en su día alguien escribió y vieron la luz para que la gente las leyera. Palabras que hoy transmito, y la verdad, es que es lo único que puedo ofreceros, a vosotros, si alguna vez leéis este escrito, palabras.

¿Carecen estas letras de significado? No me corresponde a mí decirlo.

Podría decir que me gustaría saber que opina la gente de estas palabras, pero me estaría mintiendo a mí mismo. No me importa saberlo. Me encuentro en este momento escribiendo esto, por que así lo he querido. He querido plasmar en un trozo de papel roído, lo que probablemente serán mis últimas palabras hacia un ser humano…

Es más, ahora me atrevo a decir que no sólo es mi "culpa" el haberme exiliado a este lugar. Mi vida es un desastre, sí. Pero a pesar de ser una persona que no sabe controlar sus emociones, que no sabe controlarse a sí mismo, me tocaría hablar de la gente que se aprovechó de mí, de este defecto, para convertirme en una persona que no era yo mismo.

_No ser nadie más que tu mismo, en un mundo que día a día hace lo posible por convertirte en otra persona, significa librar la batalla mas dura que cualquier ser humano puede librar, y no dejar de luchar nunca…_

Ser yo mismo. Realmente siento que sólo soy yo mismo desde que me aparté de todo. Es como si la soledad me permitiera hacerme a mí mismo. Es un sentimiento amargo, la verdad… No se me ocurre cómo podría explicar todo lo que he vivido desde entonces…

_Que máquina más aterradora es el ser humano...Un amasijo de indicadores, viales, contadores... de los que solo podemos leer unos pocos, y esos pocos, tal vez, sin ninguna precisión..._

Ésta es la última cita que incluiré en este escrito… Cómo he dicho es imposible explicar todas y cada una de las cosas que he vivido desde que adquirí el calificativo de ermitaño. Otra de las preguntas que me hago es, ¿de qué forma leyeron mis indicadores? ¿Cómo me analizaron? ¿Qué era yo para la gente?

Qué patético. Por mucho que diga que ya no necesito calor humano ni estar rodeado de gente, al escribir esta "cosa" me estoy contradiciendo un poco…

Los seres humanos hemos nacido para relacionarnos. Amistad, amor, emoción… Soy una de las personas que no ha conocido todo eso…

Si pudierais verme ahora mismo, probablemente os reiríais de mí. Tengo el cuerpo lleno de pequeñas heridas provocadas por las piedras, diminutos arañazos… Pese al tiempo que llevo aquí, aún no me he acostumbrado a esto, por lo cual resulta más patético todavía…

Esas heridas sanarán con el tiempo. Otras, quizás, nunca lo harán…

Jerevinan, el ermitaño.

- Un tiempo después -

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que un ermitaño, de nombre Jerevinan escribiera un escrito que fue hallado por una joven historiadora. Del autor de tal escrito no había ni rastro en el lugar donde fue encontrado…

- Señorita, vamos a cerrar ya… ¿no se cansa de mirar una y otra vez esa "carta"?

Su mirada devoraba una y otra vez aquellas líneas que tanto significado habían adquirido para ella. Había encontrado aquella hoja maltrecha, cerca de un pequeño refugio deshabitado en una montaña, de bosques abundantes y numerosos precipicios que hacían su ascensión peligrosa…

El por qué estaba en aquella montaña era simple. Había salido de excursión con un grupo de amigos suyos… A pasar el día.

Camino a la cumbre de aquella escarpada montaña, perdió de vista a sus compañeros y se internó más de lo debido en el bosque. Como dentro de aquel lugar no había una senda definida cada paso que daba, más difícil era su retorno.

Fue entonces cuando divisó, a unos cuantos metros de ella, como un refugio improvisado con ramas y piedras.

Se acercó con cautela, y sólo cuando comprobó que no había nadie se relajó y se dedicó a observar que había, como buena investigadora. Lo único que encontró en aquel lugar fueron algunos tomos roídos y hechos polvo… Hecho por supuesto que le sorprendió, obviamente, allí vivía alguien.

Fue ojeando uno de esos libros, cuando entre dos páginas se encontró una hoja escrita a mano… Un sonido próximo la hizo ponerse alerta. Cerró el libro y salió corriendo con él en la mano. Milagrosamente, pudo salir de nuevo al camino sin problemas…

- No te preocupes, Tom – dijo la chica – Ahora cierro yo cuando me vaya, y no seas siempre tan formal, por favor.

Apartó un segundo la vista del documento y dirigió al chico una cálida sonrisa, que hizo que éste se ruborizara ligeramente. Después se despidió de ella y se fue.

Releyó de nuevo la hoja. Al lado suyo descansaba posado en la mesa un libro prácticamente en el mismo estado que el escrito que tenía entre sus manos… La chica, había comprobado como, efectivamente, la última cita que aparecía escrita en aquel papel, estaba sacada de aquel libro. Del cual era imposible saber el título del mal estado en que se encontraba.

Numerosas veces había intentado volver a aquel lugar perdido en medio del monte. Pero en todas y cada una de ellas, pese haber recorrido cada centímetro de aquel sitio, nunca había podido volver a ver aquel refugio… Era como si hubiese desaparecido por completo.

Pero eso no la desanimó para volverlo a intentar, así que solo cuando se hubo asegurado de que no quedaba nadie más en la oficina, escribió una nota:

_Mañana, día 13 de Diciembre, no acudiré a trabajar. Siento las molestias que esto pueda causar._

_Allete. _

Ya había entrado el invierno y la mañana era más fría que de costumbre. Pero aquella mañana, a Alette no le importaba el frío.

No albergaba ninguna esperanza de encontrar el pequeño refugio del ermitaño, pero ese día era 13 de Diciembre, justamente la fecha en la que la carta estaba fechada. La joven recorría precipitadamente los sinuosos senderos de aquella montaña…

No era todavía mediodía cuando llego a la entrada del bosque. Sin perder tiempo se internó en él, ya lo había hecho otras veces, y había marcado los árboles, y hecho pequeños monolitos para no tener problemas para volver…

Poco a poco, fue perdiendo de vista la entrada y literalmente engullida por aquella vegetación abundante. No llevaba mucho tiempo caminando cuando la divisó. Una pequeña cabaña hecha de ramas y piedras. Sentado, en la entrada de la cabaña había un hombre…

El corazón le dio un vuelco… Al fin estaba allí. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, quería saber tanto de él, y sobretodo… quería devolverle lo que una vez cogió sin permiso… Quizás aquella carta no debería haber llegado a manos humanas, quizás sólo fue un capricho del destino que aquel día de la excursión se perdiera y encontrara el escrito…

No, en el fondo sabía que aquel hombre, había escrito aquello para que fuera leído.

Empezó a caminar más deprisa hacia aquel lugar, estaba nerviosa. Poco a poco su paso acelerado se convirtió en carrera, estaba ansiosa. Pero, por muy extraño que pareciese, por su mente solo pasaba una cosa…

"_Esas heridas sanarán con el tiempo. Otras, quizás, nunca lo harán…"_

"Dime, mi muy querido ermitaño… Esas heridas…"

Una ligera brisa recorrió el lugar. Al fin llego fatigada dónde se encontraba el hombre, y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa…

"… ¿han curado?"


End file.
